A Day In The Life
by Ilmare2
Summary: A series of vignettes detailing a day in the life of all the great romances and couples in the LOTR universe no one notices or writes about. Take a look, you might be pleasantly surprised! R&R!
1. Manwe and Varda

Title – A Day in the Life

Rating – G

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Tolkien.  I just have the honor of using his creations in my story.  No slash, profanity, violence or OCs.

A/N – Well I started this a _long_ time ago and didn't get much response, but I've decided to give it another go!  I originally wrote this because there are so many great romances in the LOTR universe that no one notices or writes about.  This is where I come in!  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome.  Read and enjoy!

A Day in the Life

_Manwe and Varda_  
  
  


          Even before the Music I was aware of Manwe, as I was aware of Melkor, and I greatly desired to be a part of his song, of his blessed thought.  Out of the deeps of Ea I came to him and forever bound myself to his light.  Together we sang, together we entered Arda and together we fought our fallen brother.  We have become one with each other; I am a part of him and he is a part of me.  I would have it no other way.  I know the Children have created words for such notions and feelings.   
  
          

          Love.  Devotion.  Husband.  Wife.   
  
          

          However I cannot and will not consider Manwe in such plain terms.  We are united in more ways than flesh and thought.  Our love, to borrow a word from the Eldar, transcends the comprehension of all save Iluvatar.  Only He can understand why we bound ourselves to each other and descended into the world He created for us.  Only He can truly fathom the depth of our union with each other.   
  
       

          Love is actually a concept I learned about much later and if I had to give a name to what I felt during the Great Music, I would call it love.  Love for Iluvatar and his divine thought, love for what we were creating, love for the gifts of light and love for Manwe Sulimo.  I had surrendered my song, my being and my power to the love of the light.   I will forever love my own creations and the light of my beloved.  The Children of Eru call me Elbereth, Queen of the Stars, the Kindler and many other names, but if they could only see the light within my husband they might think differently.  I worship his light, like they exalt the stars.  I am drawn to Manwe like a moth is to flame.  My own cherished stars seem inadequate when I compare them to the light I am bound to every second of every day in this World.   
  
         

          Now I watch as the night begins to turn to day and the first rays of the sun beat back the darkness with hammers of red, orange and gold.  My stars slowly fade and disappear with the full rising of Arien's blinding light.  I lift my hand in farewell as the last star is swallowed by the sunshine and turn to welcome the new day.  I gaze into the brightness of the sun and let its beams envelop me.  Incredible power lies within every beam and I feel like I gain new strength from them.  As Arien begins her slow climb into the sky and illuminates the world, I reluctantly break my connection with the light and go to find my husband.   
  
          

          I do not need to find him in the physical sense for he has already told me with his thoughts where he is.  We are seldom separated, physically or otherwise, and my bond with Manwe is renewed with a simple thought.  I welcome his presence into mine as I head to where I know him to be.  At this early hour Manwe is not yet holding council with those who are already waiting impatiently in our outer halls.  I note with much gratitude that Eonwe is keeping our callers at bay to give us a few moments alone before the day officially begins.  Eonwe is very wise.  I remind myself to thank him at the next opportunity.   
  
         

          I enter the Great Hall and see that my husband is sitting on his throne, gazing out across the airs of Arda and controlling the winds and breezes he loves so dearly.  He looks up with a smile as I approach and take my place by his side.  Our powers mingle again and as I gaze out across Arda the winds bring to my ears all the prayers and cries from the children of this World.  From pleas for mercy to exclamations of joy, I hear them all.  They call my name in supplication and blessing and I do my best to answer.  
  
          

          Turning to Manwe I find him gazing at me with a content smile on his face.  I reach over and cup his face tenderly while our inner lights become one.  His light surrounds me and I know that our love is confirmed for another day.   
  


                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  


          My Queen approaches and I gladly abandon my winds to give her my full attention.  I smile at her, but it is only a simple gesture of my physical form. The smile comes from the core of my being and reaches her in many ways beside the corporeal.  She returns the gesture and blesses me with her awesome presence as she sits on her throne.  I eagerly welcome her power and thought while she welcomes mine.   
  
          

          I return my gaze to the heavens and I find that all the shadows and mists of Arda have been broken with the light at her command.  I see all that was, all that is and all that will be.  I see into the depths of the World and into the depths of the heart.  I see pain and sorrow, joy and laughter.  I see more than anyone could see or want to see and it is all due to the radiant spirit next to me.  
  
          

          I look into her beautiful face with devoted and privileged eyes.  The holy light of Iluvatar truly shines in her face and my very soul was moved the first time I saw that light embodied in a physical form we are blessed to see.  I will forever love the light that is contained in the depths of her eyes, the curves of her smile and every fiber of her being.   
  
         

          Varda reaches over to touch my face and I am momentarily overwhelmed by her wisdom and gentleness.  I may be aware of everything that happens in my realm, but I am also dependent on the wisdom and power of Varda Elentari.  Many times I have depended on the strength of my Queen, in fact more times than I care to admit.  She is an infinite source of knowledge and power and I am most fortunate to be bonded with her.  Not a day goes by where I do not thank Iluvatar for honoring me with her presence.  
  
          

          Eonwe finally comes and we are forced to attend to the business of the day.  People come and go and time passes slowly.  Well, slowly for the Lord of the Valar anyway.  I find that I am quite anxious be done with all these meetings and enjoy the company of my wife.  Of course, our thoughts are connected and we can be alone without having to remove our physical selves to another hall, but I often desire to be truly alone with her, without the interruptions of others.   
  
          

          I hear her sweet laughter in my mind as she perceives my intentions and wholeheartedly agrees with them.  Her eyes light up with the brilliance of a thousand stars as she rises and dismisses her handmaidens for the night.  She departs from the Hall, luring me on with a seductive smile.  Drawing my conversation with King Ingwe to a close I bid him a pleasant evening and then leave instructions with Eonwe that I am not to be disturbed at all tonight.  I follow the echoes of Varda's laughter go to our uppermost hall, the one closest to the stars and the heavens we hold so dear.   
  
          

          She is waiting for her stars and me with equal anticipation.  When the first point of light blooms in the night sky I see the same light mirrored in Varda and I bask in the glow of her elation.  I stand beside her and watch as her stars unfold over us.  She reaches up with a white arm and captures the starlight in her grasp.  Her whole being shines and my heart is bound ever closer to hers.   
  
          

          We stand surrounded by light as one soul and one thought, like we were during the Great Music.  If I could weep I might have wept tears of everlasting bliss at that moment.  All the days and pains of this World will be bearable with her at my side.

          *TBC*

-Manwe and Varda are the King and Queen of the Valar (the gods of Middle-Earth) and rule over all of Arda (the world).  In case you didn't know.  :)

-Arien – the Maia who guides the vessel of the Sun

-Eonwe – a Maia, the herald of Manwe  
  


-Ingwe – King of the Vanyar Elves on Valinor

Some other pairings I might attempt -   
-Tom Bombadil and Goldberry  
-Faramir and Eowyn  
-Earendil and Elwing  
-Pippin and Diamond  
-Ungoliant and Melkor (not really a romance but an interesting relationship all the same)  
-Drogo and Primula Baggins

Please feel free to offer your own suggestions and don't forget to review!!


	2. Drogo and Primula Baggins

Title – A Day in the Life

Rating – PG

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Tolkien.  I just have the honor of using his creations in my story.  No slash, profanity, violence or OCs

A/N – My muse has had a sudden burst of inspiration and has persuaded me to continue this.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!

A Day in the Life

_Drogo and Primula Baggins_

          I help my beloved wife down the sloping path, holding her hand tightly and carefully guiding her down to the meadow where we have our weekly picnic.  Summer is drawing to a close and soon it will be too cold for picnics, midnight strolls and sunset watching.  Primula is quickly approaching the end of her pregnancy and needs help moving most places these days.  In my other hand I carry the picnic basket that has been filled to the brim with all our favorite luncheon foods, courtesy of the sympathetic cooks of Brandy Hall of course.  Another side effect of carrying our first child; Prim puts a full-grown male hobbit like myself to shame with the amount of food she is eating now.  And it's all to support the wonderful life growing in her swollen belly.

          Primula laughs merrily when I lean over to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck and playfully swats at my shoulder.

          "Not here Drogo!  There could be children playing in these woods!"

          I shrug and lean in for another kiss, which she eagerly returns, despite her better judgment.  We reluctantly break apart as we arrive at the meadow and I spread a blanket on the ground underneath a towering oak tree.  I help Prim sit down with her back to the tree for support.  She groans a little and moves a hand to massage her lower back.  Food momentarily forgotten, I replace her hand with my own and rub her back in the alternating firm and light strokes I know she prefers.  Sure enough she leans into my touch with a content sigh and closes her eyes.  I smile; she has never looked more beautiful.

          Primula actually growls at me when I stop my massage to unpack our lunch.  I simply hand her a sandwich, which she begins to devour with passion.  By the time I have finished with my own sandwich she is halfway through her second.  I cannot suppress my snort of laughter at the sight of my normally neat and proper Primula wolfing down food like a starving mongrel.  She looks up at me with a scowl of disapproval and wags her sandwich at me.  She may look upset, but I can see the twinkle of humor in her bright blue eyes.

          "Don't laugh at me like that Drogo Baggins!  I'd like to see you carry a hobbit-lad to term!"

          "I wasn't laughing my dear, merely expressing my concern that we might not have enough in this basket for an afternoon snack.  That's all."     

          Finishing her sandwich in three quick bites Primula takes a sip of juice and smiles sweetly,

          "I would be more concerned if there aren't any of those apple tarts in that basket.  I specifically asked the cooks to bake them for today."

          For a moment all I can do is stare at her mesmerizing smile before reaching into the basket and pulling out a couple of apple tarts.  We sit in companionable silence for a while, working our way through the delights in the picnic basket and watching the clear blue sky through the branches of the tree above us.  

          Primula finally stretches and curls against me like a contented cat.  I start stroking her soft hair and feel completely at peace sitting here with her in my arms and nothing but the trees to keep us company.  

          Soon my hand creeps down to her pregnant belly and I let it rest there, feeling the life that we created.  Prim shifts a little then gasps, hands reflexively clutching her stomach. 

          "What?  What is it?  Is it time?" I blurt out fearfully.  Our baby is due at the end of the month and the middle of a forest is not the ideal place for a birth.  My fears are assuaged though when Primula forces a laugh and moves my hand a little lower on her belly.

          "Not yet Drogo.  Our child is demonstrating that he is indeed a hobbit.  Those feet of his are kicking up a storm."

          I can feel our baby kick underneath my hand and I smile goofily.  The simple movement never ceases to amaze me and it feels as if my eyes are transfixed on my lovely wife.  I look over to see Primula's blue eyes gazing at me in return, mouth curved in a small grin.  

          Capturing her mouth in a kiss, I realize that I am the luckiest hobbit in the Shire.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Shifting more comfortably against my husband I give a deep sigh of contentment.  The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I am here with the one person I love more than anything in this world.

          Oh!  Can't forget about you!  Especially when you kick like that!  Yes, I love you too.  Our child isn't even born yet and I cannot even find the words to express how much I love him.  And yes, I instinctively know it's a he.  I call it a mother's instinct.  Drogo, on the other hand, insists on being prepared for either sex.  He even has two names picked out.  Iris for a girl, Frodo for a boy.  

          I gently stroke the curve of my stomach and struggle to control my impatience.  I want nothing more than to be able to hold newborn Frodo and welcome him into our little family.  Glancing up at Drogo I can see he is even more impatient and anxious than I; he has waited a long time for a child to hold and spoil and love unconditionally.  Sometimes I wonder who is luckier, our child for having such a devoted father, or Drogo for having a precious child to call his own.

          I will forever remember the day I told my Drogo I was pregnant.  His lovely brown eyes went wide and he stared at me blankly for a minute.  Then his mouth broke into a wide grin and he embraced me in a firm, yet gentle hug, like he never wanted to let me go.  His merry laughter filled our smial and that grin did not leave his handsome face for a solid week.  There were even rumors he had gone mad, like dear old Bilbo up in Hobbiton.  Those gossipers soon had new information to exchange when we announced our good news a few days later.   

          Ever since the announcement Drogo has been busy making sure our child will be welcomed into a warm and loving household.  Not a week went by where he wasn't building something for the nursery, or toys for an infant to play with.  Drogo has put his heart and soul into this child and I find that my own soul grows closer to his every day.   

          Looking at Drogo again I am not surprised to find him gazing at me lovingly.  He does that often nowadays and it always brings a happy little grin to my face whenever I catch him doing it.  Blushing slightly he averts his eyes and covers my mouth in a tender kiss.  I melt even more into his arms and give a mournful sigh when we break apart.   

          I suppose we must head back to Brandy Hall soon, where we will endure the fussing of my relatives for another day.  Drogo, bless his sweet heart, has taken all the nosy questions, suggestions and well wishes from the residents of Buckland in stride.  He has such a strong and generous spirit; he will listen to anyone with seemingly infinite patience and always has a shoulder for someone to lean on in tough times.  Ah, the world is simply not complete without my Drogo.

          For now however, I am content to sit here beside my husband, hands entwined over my belly, and watch the branches of the oak tree as they sway in the wind.

          *TBC*

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  I have also added Aule and Yavanna to my list of pairings (they're my 2nd fave Valar couple, after Manwe and Varda).  Great suggestion!

If you liked this and want more drop me a nice little review! 

Next Up – Tom Bombadil and Goldberry!


	3. Tom Bombadil and Goldberry

Title – A Day in the Life

Rating – G

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Tolkien.  I just have the honor of using his creations in my fic.  No slash, violence, profanity or OCs.

A/N – Sorry for the delay, I got bogged down with the holidays and my other fics!  But here's the next pairing!  All reviews are welcome! Read and enjoy!

A Day in the Life

_Tom Bombadil and Goldberry_

                    _"Tom's country ends here: he will not pass the borders._

_                    Tom has his house to mind, and Goldberry is waiting!"_

          Leaping onto my pony I bid those wonderful hobbits farewell and head into the mist, back across the downs, singing happily all the while.  It is unfortunate I must leave them at this point in their journey, but I am Master of my own lands and cannot join every willy-nilly quest that crosses my path.  I do not care to travel far from my own home these days.  Home of course is where lovely Goldberry waits for my return!  Just the thought of my Goldberry makes me want to sing and dance!  So I do.  I jump off of old Fatty Lumpkin and begin to dance amid the flowering trees and willow reeds.

                    "_Goldberry, Goldberry, my sweet river woman_

_                    Fair as the sun, moon and stars between!_"

          A wistful sigh escapes me as I end my ballad to the beauty of Goldberry; gone are the days where she and I could dance and sing freely under the twinkling stars.  Darkness has covered these shores and only within the borders I have set for my lady and myself do I feel truly at peace.  With a shake of my head I dispel the dark thoughts and idly wonder what delicious meal my beloved will prepare for tonight's repast.  

          Whistling cheerfully I gaze up at the clear blue sky, thinking of nothing in particular.  Wait, that is not quite right.  I am always thinking of the fair River-daughter I have managed to woo and bind to me.  It was not easy winning Goldberry's love and devotion; she is a first and foremost a daughter of the River and her first love is for the waters that created her.  But I was steadfast and determined to court this enticing spirit.  My efforts paid off when she agreed wholeheartedly to remain with me until the end of days and pledge her eternal love to me.  I have sworn to protect and cherish that love with all my considerable power and for as long as I remain jolly old Tom Bombadil lovely Goldberry will have my love!!  

          As I stare into the blue heavens above me my hand drifts to the pocket where I have secured Goldberry's prize.  Yet another token of my undying affection for my lady.

          The blue stones of the brooch I selected from the treasure the hobbits and I freed from the barrow wight twinkle in the sunlight and I smile widely.  I am reminded of the way Goldberry's eyes twinkle whenever it rains or the way her golden hair twinkles whenever she dances under the bright sun.  Her whole aura radiates with the glory of a sunrise and the purity of a spring rain.  I am making myself weak-kneed just thinking about her.

          Turning the brooch over in my hand I know my eternal wife will indeed enjoy this wonderful gift.  Fair was the Elven Lady that wore this in ages past, but it belongs to Goldberry of the river now and with her it will stay.  No evil trolls or goblins or wights will plunder it from my Goldberry, not if old Tom has anything to say about it!  Woe is the fiend who comes between Tom and his River-daughter!  I feel the sudden urge to hurry back home and make sure Goldberry is well.

                    "_Pretty lady under the sky, pretty lady of the river,_

_                    Hey derry dol, merry dol, do you wait hither?_

_                    Tom Bombadil comes with gifts, he comes with love,_

_                    He comes to see you shine like the sun above."_

          My song echoes through the forest as I climb back onto good old Fatty Lumpkin and push him even faster through the downs.  

          Tom Bombadil's lady is waiting and he mustn't be late!

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          There!  The last of the winter flowers have been planted and watered and I lift my arms up to the sky in jubilation.  The chills of winter rarely touch the lands of Tom Bombadil and I endeavor to keep our flowers as merry and bright as possible.  A merry home needs merry flowers!

          I hitch up my green skirts and dance lightly through the flowers and down the grassy lawn, where hopefully I might catch a glimpse of Tom returning from his journey.  I wish those poor hobbits well, their task is a thankless one and I fear for them.  I know they found some measure of peace while in our house and I hope I was able to take their thoughts away from the Darkness, at least for a few days.  My Tom has looked after them, as he has looked after me for all these years, and I know he will see them safely on their way. 

          I continue to dance across the grass, stopping momentarily to weave a clover garland into my golden hair.  Maybe my Tom will go hunting for more water lilies soon.  He knows I cannot resist the smell and sight of lilies and I love it when he returns from his walks or journeys with a bundle of white flowers for my enjoyment.  It's little things like that that make me want to melt into a puddle of contentment and adoration at his feet.  Tom never ceases to surprise me with tokens of his love for me and I would not be surprised if he returns from his ride today with a gift for his Goldberry! 

          He always knows how to make me laugh and smile; it's one of the reasons I fell in love with him all those ages ago.  Tom's own smile is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, and I have seen quite a few pretty things and pretty people over the years.  Just one of his brilliant smiles or grins sends a shiver down my spine.  He is a constant source of youthful exuberance and ancient wisdom and I am incredibly lucky just to simply be around Tom day in and day out.

          I suddenly find I miss Tom's presence terribly and my feet halt their happy little dance.  As always whenever Tom leave the borders of his lands it feels like there is a huge hole in my heart that will not be filled until I see my eternal husband again.  I wonder when he will return home, then banish the gloomy thoughts from my mind.  Today is too fine a day to be sad!      

          Continuing my dance up the hill I laugh aloud and let no dark feelings cloud my mind.  Instead I focus on the happy feelings invoked when I think of my dear Tom.  Oh, if only the River-father could hear and see me now!  One of his daughters blushing and swooning like a young mortal maiden at the thought of her noble and kind Lord coming to sweep her off her feet.  But that is exactly what I feel like at the moment and I laugh again, hoping my voice will reach Tom, wherever he is and bring him home to me. 

          I raise a hand to shield my eyes from the midday sun and gaze ever patiently to the north, wishing my beloved a safe and quick journey home. 

          *TBC*

Next Up – Faramir and Eowyn!

_Caladiel_ – I'm so glad you are enjoying this so far!  Thanks for the reviews!

_The-Sharon_ – Very interesting idea with the Black Riders.  Perhaps pair them with the One Ring?  I'll definitely keep your idea in mind!  :)


	4. Faramir and Eowyn

Title – A Day in the Life

Rating – PG

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Tolkien.  I just have the honor of using his creations in my story.  No sex, violence, profanity or OCs.

A/N – I'm very sorry I haven't posted in a while!  School's keeping me extra busy and it's hard to find time to write!  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!  

A Day in the Life

_Faramir and Eowyn_

          Reigning in my horse I turn around and wait for my husband to catch up with me.  I know I am smiling smugly, but honestly, when it comes to horses a prince of Gondor is no match for a Rider of Rohan. Well former Rider of Rohan.  I have left the fields of battle behind and focus now on simply being Lady Eowyn of Ithilien.  It is a position that has many responsibilities, but I am more than prepared and ready to deal with them.  There is a sizable civilian population in Ithilien now that the War of the Ring is over and sometimes it is hard to step away from our duties and take a day off for our own personal pleasure.  

          Faramir finally catches up to me, scowling adorably.  His warrior sensibilities cannot deal with the fact I am better, faster and more capable on a horse than he is.  I love reminding him that his wife is no swooning maiden, but a force to be reckoned with.  Fair Lady of Ithilien indeed, I snort.  

          My husband sits straighter in his saddle and is trying to appear dignified while catching his breath.  By the look on his face you would think the Dark Lord has risen again and sitting on the white throne of Gondor.  I cannot suppress my laughter and call out playfully,

          "Would you like me to teach you to ride dear husband?  Maybe then you will be able to keep up with me when we go on these excursions."

          "Well then it is fortunate I am married to a daughter of Rohan." Faramir replies, "For she will be able to instruct me in proper horsemanship." He raises an expectant eyebrow and smiles at me slightly.  I nudge my faithful steed Windfola closer and say softly,

          "Very fortunate indeed.  Your first lesson is an important one so pay close attention." Faramir is grinning now, and glances around to make sure our escort is not within eyesight.  Beregond takes his duties as Captain of Faramir's White Guard very seriously and does not let his Lord out of sight for very long.  Satisfied we are alone for the moment, he leans towards me so our shoulders are almost touching. I smile and whisper into his ear, "First you must learn how to properly kiss your wife and instructor while mounted.  Let me demonstrate."

          I move in and kiss him tenderly, breaking apart before our kisses become too heated.  We are not that far ahead from our escort and it would be very embarrassing if they were to come across us in such an intimate state.  Faramir, on the other hand, has no such inhibitions and abruptly pulls me closer for a much deeper kiss; one that leaves me breathless when he moves away.

          "I think I have that lesson mastered fair Eowyn.  What pray tell is next?"

          Laughing, I plant a quick kiss on his nose and spur my horse ahead.

          "You must catch up with your instructor if you wish to advance to the next lesson my Lord." I call over my shoulder, not needing to look behind me to know Faramir is riding hard to catch up.

          Leaning forward in my saddle I guide Windfola up the path and through the trees, stopping at the top of a small incline so I might watch Faramir as he approaches.  Windfola snorts and stamps his feet, eager to leave these slow-minded horses of Gondor behind and find some open lands where he can ride free and really stretch his legs.  I pat him reassuringly on the neck and when I look up I see Faramir has halted at the bottom of the path.  He is gazing at me with a soft smile and a wistful expression on his face.  

          It is the look of a man in love.  It is a look of a devoted and passionate husband.  It is a look I know too well.

          I return the smile and watch as his eyes, those brilliant, radiant eyes, light up in desire and love.

          "Are you going to stare at me all day Faramir or are you going to ride up and claim your reward?"

          Faramir rides up the path so quickly one would think the Lord of the Nazgul was on his heels again.  We kiss and embrace each other contentedly.

          "Have I told you today that I love you Lady Eowyn?" He murmurs, his warm breath tickling my ear.

          "Yes you have, but I don't mind hearing you say it again."

          "I love you, I love you, I love you.  Happy yet?"

          "I am always happy when with you Faramir.  Shall we return home and continue the rest of this conversation within the privacy of our rooms?"

          "An excellent idea my Lady."

          It was the first time Faramir has ever bested me in riding anywhere.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Gazing up at my lovely Eowyn I find that my breath has frozen in my chest and my eyes are unable to look away from the stunning woman before me.  She is such a perfect image of beauty and strength and passion that I am yet again rendered speechless.

          I sigh softly and think to myself that I could watch my wife all day.  I love the way the sun makes her golden hair glow, the way her eyes twinkle like the stars, even the little dimples that appear on her cheeks when she smiles.

          As if she was reading my thoughts Eowyn smiles and desire instantly surges straight through my body.  By the Valar does she know what that smile does to me?  I find that my muscles are frozen and only when Eowyn calls out to me do I rouse myself from my stupor.

          "Are you going to stare at me all day Faramir or are you going to ride up and kiss me?"

          I am halfway up the path before she even ceases to speak.  She gives a soft gasp when I capture her lips with mine and melts into my arms.  I murmur sweet proclamations of my undying love for her in her ear, smiling inwardly as her breath quickens and a light blush colors her cheeks.  She is so beautiful, my wild daughter of Rohan, and I wish we had all the time in the world to hold each other and bask in the warmth of our love.

          My mushy musings are interrupted when Eowyn slyly suggests we return to our home in the hills of Emyn Arnen and continue this "discussion" in the comforts of our own rooms.

          "An excellent suggestion my Lady." I manage to force out in reply.  Expertly turning my horse around on the narrow path I charge down the hill, smirking at the surprised look I know is on Eowyn's fair face.  I was taught the basics of both casual and war horsemanship by my father's advisors, but it was not until after I had married Eowyn that I learned the fine subtleties and skills of horse riding.  She has taught me so many new and wonderful things and I will forever be thankful to the Valar for bringing this fiery woman into my life.    

          Finally she gathers her wits and with a loud whoop I hear her ride after me.  

          I grin, managing to stay ahead of my wife as I use all of my riding skills to deftly weave my way through the valleys of Ithilien.  

          Ah, this is the good life.  The sun is shining, the weather is perfect and there is nothing to worry about except enjoying this fine day with my beloved.  Woe to the man who interrupts me for official business today.  The Lord and Steward roles have been shed and I want to do nothing but show my Eowyn just how much she means to me.  Perhaps we will dine outside underneath the stars tonight and then retire to our chambers for a night of relaxing by a fire.  My mind is already planning the night's events and I steal a glance over my shoulder to see how Eowyn is doing.

          She is smiling widely, pure happiness and exhilaration on her face and I cannot help but think,

          Life is very good.        

          *TBC*

Next Up – Earendil and Elwing (the parents of Elrond)

_Caladiel Meril W_ – I hoped you liked this part!  This was one of the first ideas my muse came up with when I started this and I'm sorry it took so long for me to actually post it!  Thanks for the review!

_Sunsong_ – Great suggestions, I'll definitely consider them and see what happens!  Thank you!


End file.
